Lost Connections
by Hanyou Inuyasha Sama
Summary: Inuyasha's love life begins to change, how will it affect him? This is my first oneshot. Warning: It's depressing and contains how I feel, read if you dare.


I do know my grammar is bad in this one, but this is not a story to be published anyway. This is my oneshot and don't intend to change it.

* * *

_After finding so much. His mate Mikomi. A fox/dog demon. Beautiful, smart, loving, caring, understanding. Busy. She comes on late or not at all. It was hurting him, yet he masks the pain with a plain, but calm look. _

_He wants to cry, but no tears wants to run free down his cheeks. He wanted to cry out to her. Then one day he no longer wanted to cry in front of his love, it wouldn't seem right. Everyday, he feels his heart. It pounds painfully against his chest, like it will explode at a given time. But he feels it so he knows that he is still alive._

_Everyday he waits for her. An innocent look on his face. His eyes no longer show emotion, his face showing very little. What any why is he looking like this? He didn't know. All he knew was that he needs to protect his shattering heart and soul. _

_He loves his mate dearly. But the distance now between them was affecting him. Not knowing what he can do to show his love to her. Inuyasha showing less affection shows his breaking heart. He is unsure if he can do what he loves so much now without her leaving._

_He remembers everything they did. His mind wonders to a few memories where his lips leave kisses on her neck, her mark, and her body. Touching, kissing, sounds of pleasure fill his mind. He wonders if it's just a dream, something he longs for. Something he no longer can feel now. Will he feel it ever again? Heaven only knows._

The hanyou stands up from his place on the ground and walks towards his favourite spot: The Sacred tree. He places his clawed hand on the rough bark of the tree. Inuyasha shuts his eyes, covering his amber orbs. He was wishing that things will be ok between him and his love. He highly doubts his wish will come true. But he continues to hope.

If he wasn't so sensitive, maybe things would be so different. He could be more happier, and his heart wouldn't hurt so much. But it is not possible, because this is how he is. He hates it. He is changing it. His closest friends worry for him. What if this change makes things worse? It wasn't clear. His friend Saki misses his cheerful, playful, compassionate side. The part of him that she loves the most.

Inuyasha's heart was pounding in pain. He didn't know how much more he could take before he loses. He opens his eyes, turns around and leans his back against the tree. He continues to wait; hoping she will come before the day ends. He places his fingertips on his mark. His strong connection he has with Mikomi. The one thing he needs to cherish if something happens.

A month passes by and nothing changed between them. Inuyasha is by the tree. He was sitting down, back against the tree; his head is resting on the tree as well. His eyes are now no longer full of life, like they were dead a long time ago. He is not strong anymore. He barely eats and drinks. He shuts his eyes, the last time he waits for her, never to awaken again. His will to live shatters, as he lies limp. And no one is there to save him. He died alone with only the memories.

Soon the female hybrid comes by, thinking that he was sleeping. She kneels down and whispers his name, "Inuyasha..." But there was no answer. She shakes him gently, but no response. Finally she listens for any sign of life. But to her dismay, he was gone. Inuyasha is no longer of this world, she thought sadly. Tears began to stain her rosy cheeks, her heart sinking. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry…" She sobs. Mikomi pulls the hanyou in her arms, close to her body possible, and then she cries hard. She yells his name, begging the Gods to bring him back to her. That day, her world was gone, her dreams shatters.

Every year, she comes to the Sacred Tree, Inuyasha's grave. She would drink a few cups of sake and she would pour some beside his grave. And every year on the day he died she regrets her mistake. She neglected him as he waited for her. Why? She would ask herself.

Mikomi continues to live. Five hundred years passes by and she was still living alone. She lives in the shrine by the Sacred Tree. And she continues to go visit him and shares sake. She'll continue to live until it is her time to be with her beloved Inuyasha, where he lives. Then she will make up time that was wasted down in the living world.


End file.
